1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of brakes. More specifically, the present invention relates to an incremental braking apparatus and method for braking that uses an interface of flexible stops and rigid stops to provide an incremental braking effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brakes are used in a much wider variety of applications than is commonly recognized. The most obvious example of brakes is found in the common automobile. Typically, all the wheels in an automobile, whether car, truck or industrial vehicle, incorporate a braking mechanism to slow or stop the vehicle when moving. Similarly, bicycles are another common example of devices that utilize braking mechanisms.
Additionally, however, brakes may be used in many other types of machinery which have moving parts that must be periodically slowed or stopped. For example, elevators must employ brakes to regulate the travel of the elevator. Some electric generators or motors use brakes to regulate revolutions.
While modern braking technology continues to advance, many problems remain. For example, brakes by their nature are subject to extreme wear and tear. In automobiles, unequal demands are placed on the brakes when the automobile is turning. The brakes on the wheels inside of the turn need to exert less force than the brakes on the wheels on the outside of the turn. These unbalanced forces prevent braking from being as smooth and even as it otherwise would be. Moreover, the wear on the braking mechanisms is increased.
The Applicant has previously disclosed an incremental braking apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,390, which provides a novel braking interface that solves many of the problems with the existing braking systems described above. The braking apparatus disclosed in the '390 patent incrementally applies a braking force using a plurality of flexible stops having unequal lengths that engage a rigid stop on the braked member. The present invention provides an improvement over the braking apparatus disclosed in the Applicant's '390 patent by providing, among other things, an improved actuation system and layout for the flexible stops.